


昼夜连绵 02

by WWWinoM



Category: shx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, shx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM
Summary: 哨向AU⚠️不喜勿观
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	昼夜连绵 02

昼夜连绵 02

王晰发现，周深真的是一个很别扭的人。

周深在房门关上的同时剥下王晰的衣服，熟捻地为王晰套弄激起他的反应，但他不允许王晰看到他的上半身，更不允许王晰触碰他下体以外的部位。在王晰进入周深身体的时候，他感知到周深的疼痛，但身下的人只是一味让自己加大力度。

王晰不敢轻举妄动，不敢擅自闯入周深的精神海，也不敢用力顶撞瘦的几乎只剩骨头的周深。但是周深伸手按住王晰的腰，强迫他重力向下埋得更深。

王晰发现，周深也真的是一个很魅惑的人。

周深太清楚怎么样可以让自己最舒服，也知道怎么样的扭动可以激起王晰的冲动，哨兵跟普通人的精力差异比较大，周深却能在感知到王晰疲惫时改变策略，或依靠体位的创新，或用骚话哄得王晰无法暂停。

漫长的结合造成两人的精神海相互交融，周深不免嘲笑王晰一个大老爷们精神深处竟然是一片花园，臊得王晰不小心在周深脖颈留下一个痕迹。

在交融的过程中，王晰能体会到一丝电流穿过血液与快感直达大脑，他知道这是周深构建自己精神的方式，他全身心放开自己，用身心去倾听周深的故事。

在双方身体分离的同时，疲惫与困倦侵蚀王晰，他躺倒在汗湿的枕头上，最后的目光瞥到周深撑起一只手正注视自己。

王晰看到一座高楼，他看到一对母子牵着手走入旋转门，王晰猜测那应该是年幼的周深和他的妈妈。然后王晰看到一个哭泣的女人，她蜷缩在奢华衣帽间的一角，浑身的淤痕和红印，小小的周深蹲在女人身侧，抬手为她抹去眼泪。

日暮转圜，王晰看到少年模样的周深在一辆敞篷跑车上，在沿海公路上飞驰。母亲戴着巨大的墨镜坐在前座，父亲只有一个沉默的背影。周深的所有感官被海风包裹，但他并无法听到海浪声，耳际只有不断的轰鸣。王晰的感知与周深相连，他感受到强烈的不安和狂躁，但王晰没有办法安抚周深的情绪，因为他们都被困在回忆中。

阳光，沙滩，还有群群盘旋的海鸥，原本该是平静愉快的家庭旅行，但王晰丝毫感受不到三人之间的温馨互动，他隐隐还能感受到周深对父亲的恨意。临近觉醒的年轻哨兵一言不发跟在父母身后，每一步都陷进沙砾中。他目睹父亲用厌恶的语气命令母亲摘下墨镜，被母亲几次躲闪后父亲强硬地握住母亲的手臂将她拉进，然后周深迷失在一阵耳鸣之中。他在晕眩的状态下推开想要伤害母亲的父亲，然后那个男人倒在沙滩上失去呼吸，周深仿佛听到母亲的哭喊声，她抱紧周深求他快逃走。

周深于是一头扎进冰冷的海水中，他耳际的轰鸣声并没有间断，他就这样在噪音中一直向海水深处游，他不知疲倦般划动双臂，直到海水彻底将他淹没。

他在逐渐下沉，看见蔚蓝海水下空洞的世界，脑中的噪音也在这一刻消失。他闭上双眼想要迎接自己的灭亡，却在窒息之前被一双手环抱。

周深被带到塔里训练，他是一个背负弑父罪名的哨兵，也是能力最不稳定的那一个，他不爱说话也不会讨好，所有人都在背后议论他的古怪和危险。但周深并不在乎别人的看法，他只是一直跟在那个救自己的男人身后。他们唤男人为G，说他是有史以来能力最强的向导，周深由他指挥任他使用。G教会周深蛊惑人心的姿态，把他培训成自己想要的鬼魅模样，在周深完成任务时他会褒奖般亲吻他的额头，其余时候他从来不对周深展露笑意。

时光流转，周深成长为白塔最优秀的哨兵，也变成G最心爱的玩物。王晰看到两具赤裸的躯体，G覆在周深身上低头撕咬他苍白的肌肤，最终G停留在周深的锁骨，狠力咬破周深的身体，任由鲜血源源流出。王晰感到钻心的疼痛，但他同时感知到周深内心的欢愉。

王晰凝神想要在回忆中看清那个男人的面孔，却在这一刻醒来。

寒凉的气息抵在自己脖颈，王晰保持着醒来的动作不敢低头，他知道正有一把小刀威胁着自己。而周深的身体轻轻搭在王晰手臂，他的体温也在提醒王晰，那一场回忆被王晰窥探和感知了太多。

王晰笑道：“原来想跟你睡一觉要拿命来换，早知道我不睡了。”

周深手中的刀刃更靠近一点，他的呼吸也逐渐贴近王晰的耳廓。

“刚刚太放纵，忘记我跟你有过高的契合度，不小心让你发现了太多，你说我该怎么解决你呢？”

王晰僵直着脖子，却笑得恬不知耻：“谢谢你承认我活好。”

刀被丢弃在地上，取而代之的是周深的手掐住王晰的喉咙。  
“我他妈没有在跟你开玩笑，告诉我，你刚刚都看到了什么。”

王晰在窒息感中红透双眼，他努力看向周深的双眸，在呼吸的缝隙吐出两个字：  
“好冷。”

周深的手好冷，那片深海也好冷，这段回忆更冷。

哨兵无言看着一滴眼泪从男人眼角滑落，他最终咬牙切齿地放开王晰，掀起被子盖住自己，转身背对着王晰入睡。

王晰一次一次调整自己的呼吸，终于从眩晕中回归平静，他借着惨白的月光看周深侧躺的背影，不怕死地靠近，抬手抱住那个消瘦的哨兵。

“你别他妈找死，王晰。”

当然是收获到周深的冷言威胁。

但王晰依然笑得坦荡。

“你不觉得两个人一起就没有那么冷了吗？”

周深不回答，但也没有推开王晰的手臂。


End file.
